


I'll Be Yours, If You're Mine

by mercury_caduceus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac Lahey, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's only mentioned but still, Jock Stiles, M/M, Mentions of Isaac Abuse, Nerd Derek Hale, Peter Hale is Jackson Whittemore's Parent, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, stiles is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: Derek has been pining over Stiles Stilinski for three years but he knows nothing will ever happen. Derek is the nerdy kid that nobody really talks to and Stiles is one of the most popular kids in school. Stiles barely even knows he exists. Right?





	I'll Be Yours, If You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So Cora is not in this story because I just didn't put her in. I just never found a place that worked. Also, Peter is Jackson's dad but Peter is not in the story, only mentioned.  
> Warning: Isaac being abused by his father is mentioned, but nothing is spoken about in detail. There's also sex, so if you want to skip that, feel free.
> 
> Note: There is a part in the middle where the POV changes from Derek to Erica.

“Dude, you’re practically drooling over there.”

“Shut the fuck up Jackson,” I snapped. He may be my cousin but _fuck_ he got on my nerves and I wanted to punch him _all the time_. I looked back down at my food, moving it around my plate. I really needed to control my useless pining. It was far too obvious.

I just couldn’t help it, that kid was beautiful. He was hilarious and brilliant and way, way cooler than me. He probably didn’t even know who I was, other than that nerdy kid who hung out with Jackson only because we were related. Jackson was the only one at this table that was “cool” by any means. Erica, Boyd, Isaac and me? We were practically invisible at this school.

Not that we minded, most kids at this school were fucking idiots and we preferred to stick together. The only reason Jackson hung out with us was because when we first got here he didn’t know anyone and he looked up to me. He was an asshole, but he was a wolf and we were loyal. Even Jackson.

“Der, you think we could have a pack night tonight?” Erica asked, reaching forward to swipe some of my fries. I whacked her hand and flashed my eyes at her for a split second. She laughed, raising her hands in surrender.

I smiled, “Yeah, for sure, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She nodded excitedly and I could smell the excitement rolling off of Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd, too.

 “I’ll see if I can make it,” Jackson commented with a tone of indifference. I rolled my eyes with the others but none of us said anything. I don’t know why he tried to make it seem like he didn’t want to be there because we all had werewolf sense, _we could hear when he was lying_. We had decided to just let him have it a long time ago.

We talked about what we were going to do tonight until lunch was over, and then we all went to our classes, Isaac and I heading to English.

“Do you think I could talk to your mom about adopting me?” Isaac asked after about a minute of walking. I immediately dragged him to the nearest bathroom so that we could talk and we wouldn’t be overheard.

“Are you serious about this? Like, you’re thinking about reporting your dad?” I asked him, holding his shoulders.

“Yeah, I was going to ask your mom if she would go to the station with me as a witness. So, do you think she would?” He was quiet, like he was unsure and scared of the answer. I didn’t know why he would be but I knew he had problems with insecurity so I tried to reassure him.

“Dude, you practically live at my place, and you’re Pack. Of course she would adopt you,” I told him, pulling him in for a hug. He relaxed and hugged me back.

We both tensed when we heard the bell ring, meaning we were late for class. Shit.

We ran to English, skidding to a stop outside of the classroom. I opened the door and had to silence the groan that was threatening to make itself heard. There were only two empty seats, and they were not at the same table.

“Mr. Hale, Mr. Lahey, so pleased that you could make it. If you could take your seats–Isaac beside Scott, and Derek beside Stiles.  Thank you,” the teacher said shortly, meaning there was no room to argue.

Isaac practically scampered over to sit beside Scott, so pleased he was practically shaking. I, on the other hand, was less pleased and stomped over to my desk. I had to stop myself from slamming my books down on the desk as I sat in the chair.

I glanced over at Stiles to see him smiling at me, probably trying to be friendly. I would have smiled back if I hadn’t felt a blush creeping up my neck and my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. I quickly turned my head to look at my notebook and tried to get my body under control.

He turned to face the teacher, but not before I saw the hurt look that crossed his face. Fuck, now I felt horrible.

After a twenty-minute lecture, the teacher handed out an assignment sheet and told us that the person beside us was our partner. Fuck.

“Uh, sorry that you have to work with me Derek. But maybe this could be a good thing! Maybe we could become friends?” Stiles suggested, but it sounded more like a question. I was probably imagining the hopeful tone I’d heard. He was just being nice. But that was fine, I could be nice. Kinda.

Okay it wasn’t usual for me to be nice or friendly or whatever, but I could try it.

“No, it’s fine. Sorry about earlier, I just had an intense morning,” I told him, hoping that would be a good enough excuse.

“It’s alright man, I get it. I hope everything is alright, and if there’s anything I can help with, I would be more than happy to try,” Stiles offered. I gave him a small smile, not really sure how else to answer.

 _Yeah, sure. So my werewolf best friend, my Pack-mate, is being abused by his dad, and while he can definitely stop his dad, he doesn’t want to hurt him because he’s not a violent guy. So he wants my mom to adopt him after he reports his dad to your dad._ That would definitely go over well.

I still appreciated the offer. And I really fucking wished I could talk to him about it. Or anything. Honestly, I was just glad to be able to share a desk with him. Breathe the same air as him. Exist in the same time as him.

Okay, so I was a little obsessed.

“Thanks, I appreciate that,” I said quietly. He smiled broadly, stunning me momentarily with just how beautiful he was. I shook my head to clear it and looked down at the assignment sheet. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

 

After the class was over we had decided to get together tomorrow after school–he had lacrosse practice tonight and I had plans. We waited outside the room for Scott and Isaac to leave because they were taking longer than I thought was necessary.

I wasn’t complaining–I got to spend a bit more time with Stiles, listening to him tell this absurd story about him and Scott getting into some kind of trouble. I was truthfully only half-listening, as I was distracted by the whiskey colour of his eyes and the enticing way his lips moved when he talked.

“Derek?” He questioned, looking more than a little concerned. God, he probably thought I was a fucking basket-case.

“Sorry, I just got a little distracted,” I told him, smiling a little sheepishly and shaking my head to try and clear it. He relaxed, smiling crookedly and easily at me and making me practically melt at having that expression directed at me.

 _Stiles Stilinski was worried about me!_ I mean he was probably concerned about my mental state, but there was still concern for some form of my well-being!

“So, tomorrow?” I heard Scott say to Isaac as they were coming out of the class finally. Isaac didn’t seem to be able to say anything in response, just smiled vaguely and nodded. Scott beamed back at him before waving goodbye as Stiles dragged him to their next class.

“Talk to you tomorrow, Derek!” Stiles yelled down the hall, causing people to turn and stare at me in surprise, and also causing heat to flood my cheeks and ears. I ducked my head, turning to walk out of the school, pulling Isaac along with me.

**_Isaac and I are leaving to talk to mom during our spare, can’t drive you home. Sorry, see you later._ **

I sent the text to Erica, knowing she would tell Boyd. Jackson had his Porsche that Peter bought him, because Peter only knew how to show love through material things instead of actually bonding with his child. They would probably just hang out here while Jackson was at practice.

“Let’s go home and talk to my mom now, instead of staying here and waiting, yeah?” I asked Isaac as we got to the Camaro. I, unlike Jackson, worked to buy and pay for this car. It was my pride and joy.

Isaac just nodded, still seeming a little shocked at the fact that he had just spent an entire class talking to Scott McCall. But, at the mention of what we were about to do, he started to come back to himself. I could smell the anxiety starting to overpower everything else.

“‘Zac, it’ll be fine,” I promised him, reaching over to put my hand on the back of his neck for a moment. He swallowed loudly, humming a non-committal response, and I knew that was the best I was going to get. I would take it.

“So, you’re working with McCall?” I asked, smirking at him teasingly. He’d liked Scott since freshman year when he had told someone off for teasing Isaac. There really hadn’t been a reason behind the teasing, Isaac was just usually an easy target, as he’d just let it happen to him because he was terrified and he was used to it. I hadn’t been there to help and Scott had told the guy to back off.

Scott hadn’t actually stopped the guy, just kind of redirected the bullying for a moment, but before anything bad could happen, Boyd and I showed up. We were already pretty big by then, so most people didn’t mess with us.

We were able to get the guy to back off, but Isaac had since idolized Scott and had an enormous crush on him. I never judged him for it, as I had the same thing with Stiles, and we talked to each other about it whenever we felt the need. We both understood what the other was going through where the others didn’t.

“Yeah, and you’re working with Stiles,” Isaac said, giving me the same smirk. Sometimes it was really obvious how much time we spent together.

“How was it?” I asked him. I saw him blush a little but ignored it, staring at the road in front of me.

“It was good,” he said quietly, trying to sound calm.

I raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. I was giving him an opportunity to get all of this off his chest with no one else around, and he was going to pretend he didn’t care? When he knew I could hear his heartbeat and smell that pure happiness on him?

“Okay, fine. It was awesome! He is so sweet and way smarter than everyone thinks he is. He even told me he was happy to work with me and that maybe we could get to know each other better!” He told me, smile so big it looked like it hurt. He was such a puppy sometimes, it was adorable.

“Hey, that’s awesome man,” I grinned back at him, pulling into the garage.

“How was working with Stiles? Are you guys getting together?” He asked, grabbing his bag and climbing out of the car.

“Getting together? Obviously we aren’t getting together, he’s _in love_ with Lydia, and besides he’s popular and you meant getting together to work on the project.” I glared at him as he laughed, following me into the house.

“Yeah, but I’m just fucking with you, I know you guys are working on it tomorrow,” he told me, pushing me with his shoulder.

“You’re the worst,” I said, pushing him back.

“Language please, Isaac,” I heard my mom chastise as we entered the kitchen to see her making snacks for everyone. Even when she scolded Isaac she still looked at him with an indulgent smile–she had a soft spot for him. But then again, who didn’t?

“Sorry, ma,” he apologized, sitting in front of her.

“So, what are you two doing home? Don’t you normally wait in the library for Erica and Boyd?” She asked, giving us some apple slices.

“Isaac wants to talk to you about something without everybody else around.”

Mom sat down, giving us her full attention and waiting for Isaac to ask.

“Well, I was wondering if you – if you would go to the police station with me so that I can report my dad. And, uhm, well if you would, uh, maybe adopt me?” He asked so quietly my mom had to lean forward a little to hear him.

He looked up at her and I could see how nervous he was that he was about to be rejected and I was filled with anger towards his father. Fuck him for making Isaac think nobody could ever love him, for making him think he was worthless. I forced myself to calm down, not wanting Isaac to panic at my sudden anger.

My mom smiled so wide that Isaac stopped looking nervous immediately and I could see the hope that he always tried to keep pushed down.

“Oh baby, of course! You’re already like my son, I would be more than happy to make it official. Do you want to go to the station right now?” She asked, moving around the counter to pull him into a hug.

He nodded and I heard his breath hitch as he threw his arms around my mom, looking like he never wanted to let go.

After a few minutes he started breathing normally again, pulling away and wiping his face with his sleeve. “Sorry,” he muttered to the both of us. He started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“Dude, it’s alright,” I said thickly, clearing my throat. I put my hand against the back of his neck and nudged my nose against his chin.

He snorted, “You know, if anyone saw us do this they would think we were dating.”

“Yeah well, sorry. You’re not my type,” I joked back.

“Oh, I know. Because your type is dark hair–”

“Shut up–”

“–whiskey coloured eyes–”

“Isaac, I swear to god–”

“–and moles that are more beautiful than the stars!” He laughed, dodging my attempts to tackle him.

“Yeah, well, I know I’m not your type, because I don’t have a crooked jaw and a bunch of tattoos and beautifully soft hair!” I retaliated, running to the garage to get in the car before Isaac.

He chased after me, sliding into the back seat behind me and laughing as he messed up my hair.

“You boys have very specific types,” Mom teased us, starting the car and driving out of the garage.

On the way over to the station we told her about our day, especially about the fact that we get to work on projects with our crushes. Obviously mom knew about those, she was our mom and our Alpha.

“I should let the others know that we probably won’t be at the house when they’re done school, what should I tell them?” I asked Isaac, not sure how much he wanted the others to know.

“Just tell them the truth, they’ll find out and be pissed if it’s after we do this,” he told me. He tried to sound annoyed, but I know he was thrilled at the fact that they loved him so much that they wanted to be involved in everything.

“Alright, you know that means they’ll come here after school is done, right?”

“I know.”

**_Mom is taking me and Isaac to the police station. He’s doing it. Don’t skip class, you know mom’ll be pissed if you do._ **

Mom parked in front of the station and turned to face Isaac, “You ready?” She asked him.

He took a deep breath and nodded, opening the door and getting out of the car. We followed him into the building.

Mom walked to the open door of the Sheriff’s office, knocking on the door frame twice.

“Sheriff? Could we talk to you about something?” She asked.

“Of course, come in,” he said, getting up to close the door behind us. “What would you like to talk about Talia?”

* * *

I opened the text that Derek sent, making sure my phone was hidden under my desk so the teacher didn’t take it from me.

  **From: Grumpy Eyebrows**

**_Mom is taking me and Isaac to the police station. He’s doing it. Don’t skip class, you know mom’ll be pissed if you do._ **

No way.

No way no way!

Isaac was finally going to tell the Sheriff about his dad! How the fuck was I supposed to just sit through the last 17 minutes of this class when all I wanted was to grab Boyd and Jackson and run to the police station and be with Isaac!

Those 17 minutes were the longest of my life, but I forced myself to stay in my seat. Talia wouldn’t be too mad, but she would look at me with her disappointed eyes and that was so much worse.

Finally the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and ran to Boyd’s classroom.

“Did Derek text you?” I asked, breathless. He shook his head.

I showed him my phone and then we both ran to Jackson’s class. When we got there it was empty so we ran to the locker room.

I burst in, not caring at all about the boys getting changed around me. I found Jackson a few lockers down from McCall and Stilinski, who were talking about some project they got that day.

“Jackson!” I yelled, maybe a little too loudly considering he was in front of me. I couldn’t help it, I was too excited.

“Shit, Erica! How many times do I have to tell you that this is the _boys_ locker room?” He complained. I ignored him.

“Shut up, I’m aware of where I am. Derek and Isaac are at the police station with Talia,” I said.

“It’s happening?” Jackson asked, annoyance replaced with excitement. I nodded, grinning at him.

“Coach! I’m going to have to miss practice! My aunt is at the police station with my cousin,” he yelled, pulling his shirt back on before running out of the room.

I followed him out of the locker room, but not before I saw McCall and Stilinski exchange a look that was close to concern.

* * * * *

Mom and I were sitting on the bench outside of the Sheriff’s office, trying not to listen to Isaac. Not because we didn’t support him or anything, not even to give him privacy. We had all become accustomed to living with a lack of privacy.

No, we were trying not to listen because it devastated us to hear what Isaac had gone through. It didn’t matter how often we heard it. It wasn’t something you were desensitized to, hearing about someone you love have horrible things done to them.

So, mom was sitting beside me with her head in her hands and I was humming tunelessly, trying to make some sort of noise to focus on instead of Isaac.

Of course, that didn’t work and we could still hear him pointing at pictures my mom had brought of the injuries his father had caused and explaining what had happened. Telling him about the freezer and the beatings and screaming.

Our breathing was heavy, our eyes were closed, and it was taking everything we had to stay human.

Until I heard the quiet purr of Jackson’s Porsche as he parked outside the station, then I sighed with relief, nudging my mom’s knee with my own. As much as they annoyed me, everything felt better when I had more of my Pack with me.

“Mama!” Erica cried, bursting through the doors and running to my mother. My mom gave her a reassuring smile. Having them here would make it easier on my mother, too. She felt this need to be strong in front of everyone else in the Pack. She only ever showed weakness in front of me and Laura, and only because we were her children, and we knew she needed a safe place to break down.

“Hi baby,” Mom responded, smiling at Erica and stroking her hair. Boyd went over and sat on my mom’s other side. He didn’t say anything, but he leaned against her for a second to comfort her. She smiled, I knew she was grateful to have them around.

“Is everyone okay?” Jackson asked, sitting on my end of the bench and leaning forward to look at all of us before settling on my mom. His face showed the tension he was feeling, not even bothering to hide it.

“We’re okay. Isaac just decided to go through with this and we all knew you guys would be extremely displeased if you didn’t find out right away.” Jackson nodded and leaned back to look at me.

“Isaac told me when we were walking to class after lunch, and he didn’t want to disrupt your day,” I whispered. I could see the question ‘Why the fuck didn’t you say anything earlier?’ written all over his face. He didn’t say anything, just leaned back and looked forward, probably trying to ignore Isaac and the Sheriff.

I did the same, blocking out my mom talking to Boyd and Erica and trying to distract myself. I eventually (okay, immediately) started to think about Stiles and the fact that I now had an excuse to spend time with him. For school, but still. It was something.

“Talia?” My eyes opened slowly to see Jordan walking into the station, his face shocked and then quickly morphing into concern.

“Everything is okay, Jordan,” my mother told him quickly, knowing how easily he can panic. You’d think someone like Laura would find someone who wasn’t such a worrier, but love was weird.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, walking over to us. We all got up to stand closer to each other, feeling a little better to have more contact.

“Isaac,” we all said, and it was all we needed to say. Comprehension dawned on his face and he looked like us: happy but worried.

“Has anyone called Laura?” He asked, pulling his phone out. He knew we hadn’t, because if we had she would be here. Laura _loved_ Isaac, she was extremely protective of him and he could do no wrong in her eyes. She was going to be so pissed we didn’t call her.

“ _Hey sweetie_ ,” we heard Laura when she picked up the phone. Jordan smiled once he heard her voice. He was so gone on her, it was sickeningly sweet. But I was really happy for them, so I kept the mocking to a minimum.

“Hi baby. What are you up to? Are you still at the hospital?” Jordan asked.

“ _Yeah, I’m just finishing up my shift and then going home. Why? Aren’t you at work? What’s wrong?_ ” Her voice became panicky at the end when she started realizing that he didn’t call her a lot when either of them were at work. They took their jobs very seriously.

“Laur, it’s alright. I’m at work,” he told her trying to sound as calming as possible. He took a deep breath, bracing himself. “Your mother is here.”

“ _What?_ ” She shrieked, causing Jordan to pull the phone away from his ear. “ _Why is my mother there? Is she okay? What’s happening?_ ” I heard her car start and a horn blaring somewhere near her. She had probably backed up without paying enough attention as she tried to get here as soon as possible.

“Laura, everything is fine. Everyone is here because Isaac is talking to Stilinski,” Jordan told her. I could tell he wanted to ask her about why he had heard someone honk at her but thought better of it. Smart man.

“ _Is ‘Zac okay?_ ” She squealed, and her voice was so high I’m pretty sure only we would have been able to hear her at this point.

“Isaac is fine, he’s telling Stilinski about his-”

“Where is he?” Laura had just burst through the door, trying to run at the Sheriff’s door like she was ready to kick it down to get to Isaac. Knowing her, she probably was.

“Laura, he’s fine. Look at me,” Jordan told her, holding her in place so she didn’t do anything drastic. “Isaac. Is. Fine. He’s telling Stilinski about his father,” he said firmly.

For a moment it seemed like she had barely heard him, but then she froze, looked at Jordan, and then the rest of us. Then she sort of collapsed into Jordan, holding onto his shirt and breathing hard. She was trying to calm down, to compose herself.

Finally, she looked up. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking a little embarrassed at her reaction.

Mom pulled her into a hug, and everyone felt like they could breathe again. We were all here, together and safe and that was all we needed right now.

We all decided to move back to the bench, where Mom, Laura, Jordan, Erica, and Boyd all sat. Jackson and I stood on either side of them, leaning against the wall and listening. Isaac was past most of the bad stuff, explaining that he wanted to either be emancipated, or adopted by my mother, about how he had already been living with us for a year and a half.

I was concentrating so hard on what was going on in the room behind me that I didn’t notice Stiles’ jeep right away. Not until I heard his voice, sounding panicked. I couldn’t make out what he was saying exactly, only the tone. Scott was with him; their hearts were racing and they were running towards the station.

It wasn’t strange that they were here, what with the Sheriff being Stiles’ dad. But lacrosse practice wouldn’t be done by now. And the fact that they sounded scared or panicked, well that worried me.

I turned my head to the door just as they were walking through it, fear and concern all over their faces.

Jackson, Erica, and Boyd looked and smelled confused, and I’m sure I mirrored them, because Scott and Stiles looked directly at us when they came in the station. Their reactions were what confused us: Stiles looked relieved, Scott just got more anxious.

“You’re okay,” Stiles breathed, and at the same time Scott asked, “Where’s Isaac?”

I nodded, because it looked like Stiles was saying that _I_ was okay, like he had been worried that I _hadn’t_ been okay.

“Isaac is talking with the Sheriff,” Erica said, gesturing towards the office.

Scott tried to walk past us into the office. We all moved to stop him, but it wasn’t necessary because Stiles was grabbing him and pulling him away. He turned Scott’s body so that they were facing each other, Stiles’ hands on Scott’s shoulders, holding him in place.

“Scott, I’m sure he’s fine,” Stiles murmured in a soothing tone.

“You don’t know that Stiles, just because _your_ –”

Laura cleared her throat, causing them to turn and look at her. They looked like they didn’t realize we had been able to hear them. I was a little annoyed, I wanted to know what Scott was going to say, what had caused Stiles to blush.

“Isaac is fine, he just had something to talk to the Sheriff about,” Laura told them. She looked at Scott and Stiles appraisingly, like she knew who they were, _who they were to Isaac and me._ Which she probably did, now that I thought about it.

Isaac loved Laura as much as she loved him, they were very close. I’m sure he talked to her about Scott, and my obsession with Stiles had more than likely been brought up.

Shit. Yeah, the smirk on her face confirmed my suspicions. Ugh, I did _not_ want to deal with this later.

“Isaac is fine,” Scott repeated, a little breathless but I could see that he was overwhelmed with relief.

 _Oh_ , Scott likes Isaac. He’s not just friendly to him, _he likes him_. I was a little ashamed of myself for not noticing that sooner, for being too distracted for my useless pining for Stiles when I could have been encouraging Isaac to go for Scott.

Just then Isaac exited the office, the Sheriff behind him. Isaac had been crying, which my family and I had known, but it still hurt to hear the sniffling and see the tear tracks on his cheeks.

He noticed Laura first, but I’m pretty sure that was because she ran to him and pulled him into a hug so tight it probably hurt a little. But he just laughed and said, “I’m fine, Laur.” His voice was a little thick from crying, but he smiled and hugged her back.

We all moved into a giant pack hug, all of us touching some part of him and relaxing into the smells of Pack, and Safety, and Home. When we moved away from him, we were all a little emotional, our eyes wet and our scents tinged with sadness, but mostly full of happiness, love, and pride. We were together, we were safe, and hopefully things would be better.

“Scott?” Isaac blurted and moved around Laura, finally noticing Scott standing a little outside of our group. He must not have been listening to anything going on out here.

“You’re… you’re okay?” Scott whispered. He looked like he was a little embarrassed by his blatant concern, but was past caring at this point what people thought.

“Ye-yeah, I’m okay,” Isaac answered.

“Oh good god, kiss him already, please!” Erica yelled, frustrated by the two and their obvious love for each other.

Isaac looked confused, and his face turned bright red, but Scott seemed to steel himself and then walked toward Isaac purposefully. He grabbed Isaac’s face with both hands and pulled him down to crash their lips together in a kiss that he had clearly been wanting for a long time.

At first Isaac froze and Scott began to pull away, starting to panic, but then Isaac was throwing his arms around Scott’s neck and pulling him back.

The Sheriff cleared his throat, probably trying to get Scott and Isaac to stop making out but I don’t think anything could pull them apart. Maybe death. Or a crowbar.

“You can talk to us Sheriff, we’ll let them… work it out,” my mother said, smiling fondly and gesturing for Laura to come with her. The Sheriff nodded and led them back into his office.

Jackson, Erica, and Boyd sat back on the bench talking about something I wasn’t interested in because Stiles had walked over to me.

“Sorry about… well, bursting in here. Scott and I just kinda panicked when Erica said you and Isaac were here, we thought something had happened and you guys were hurt…” Stiles said and he was blushing furiously and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, uh, yeah, we’re okay. Why would that make you panic?” I asked, confused.

“Well, uh, Scott’s reasoning is quite obvious,” he laughed a little nervously. I smiled because yeah, a little obvious. “And uh, well, I… I care about you, too,” Stiles said so quietly I’d leaned closer to hear him properly.

“You do?” I questioned, sure I had understood him incorrectly.

“Can we go somewhere a little more private?” Stiles asked, gesturing to the door that led to the parking lot. I nodded, following him to his Jeep. He held open the passenger door for me, catching me a little off guard, before moving around to the driver’s side and climbing in.

I sat there and waited for him to clarify what he had said in the station. I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but I couldn’t really help it. I had thought of this moment for years, hoping that some day Stiles would tell me he loved me. Or at least liked me enough to notice me.

“Derek, I have had a huge crush on you since freshman year when you smiled at me in English because I had argued with the teacher because he was wrong when he told us that Frankenstein was the monster,” Stiles admitted without taking a breath. Before I could respond, if I had even been able to, he was rushing on.

“And then, we got older and you started avoiding looking at me and speaking to me or just generally being anywhere near me, but it never went away. It just became more than a crush, and it kills me that you don’t feel the same, but it makes sense, I get it, we’re really different–”

“I thought you liked Lydia?” Was the first thing I blurted, because I’m a fucking idiot apparently.

“No, I don’t. Not like that anyway. I’m totally fucking gay. What I thought was me liking Lydia was just admiration for her, and I just never discouraged the rumours because it was better than people mocking me for being in love with the most gorgeous person alive when I never had a chance,” he told me sadly, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve.

I was staring at him, a smile on my face so big that it hurt, but I didn’t care. _Stiles loves me_.

“Stiles,” I said, the happiness in my voice impossible to miss. “Stiles, I’ve had a crush on you since that class, too. I had always thought you were just this goofball that really wasn’t all that interested in school and stuff, until that class. And then I just paid more attention to you to see if it was a one-off or if you were always like that. And then you were always getting really good grades, and answering questions with thoughts that were way more in-depth than the teacher was expecting, and you had all these random interesting facts, and you were kind and funny…” I trailed off. I was breathing much more heavily than usual because I was finally able to get all of this off my chest.

“Holy shit,” Stiles whispered, staring at me with wide eyes. “I’ve never heard you speak this much,” he admitted, laughing. I blushed, smiling back at him.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Stiles said, moving towards me slowly like I was an easily frightened animal.

But I had been waiting for this moment for years, I wasn’t going to wait any longer. I moved forward until our lips met. He gasped quietly, giving me the opportunity to run my tongue along his lower lip. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and our tongues slid against each other.

It wasn’t frantic or messy, it was slow and perfect. I pulled lightly at his hair, earning myself a louder moan and I felt his nails scraping up my shoulder blades until his hands rested on either side of my face.

He smelled like cinnamon sugar and coffee and something else that was slightly earthy, like the air after a thunderstorm. It was the best thing I had ever smelled.

And then I felt the itch in my gums that meant my teeth were about to sharpen. I kissed him for one last second before I pulled away and began taking deep breaths.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me like he was ecstatic and pissed and in awe all at the same time.

“Are you telling me,” Stiles sounded like he was about to work himself up into a state of frustration, “that we could have been doing that for the past three years?” Yeah, he was definitely working himself up.

I brushed my hand over his cheek and was surprised when it actually succeeded in calming him down. “Yeah,” was all I answered with, smirking at the look on his face.

Then I was made aware of the fact that Stiles was most definitely aroused and I had to close my eyes and take more deep breaths through my mouth to calm myself down.

“Der?” Stiles sounded concerned. In all my fantasizing of being with Stiles, in any way, I had never thought my reaction to him would be this strong. I had been with a couple other people, never sex, but still. I had never had a hard time controlling myself.

“I’m fine,” I assured him, wincing at the roughness of my voice.

“Is this a wolf thing?” He asked quietly. I opened my eyes at that, even though they were still glowing.

“I-I’m sorry?” I asked, shocked and not in any position to even try to deny it. My eyes were glowing gold and my teeth were still slightly sharper than usual.

“Dude, I’ve known about you and your pack for over a year now. It took me a while because you guys are really good at hiding it but I knew what to look for,” he admitted. He was leaning over the center console towards me, hadn’t really moved from when we had kissed.

“So, so you–how do you know?”

He held his hand out, palm up, and I saw a small flame floating there. It twisted until it was in the shape of a wolf and then it disappeared, leaving only a few tendrils of smoke.

“You’re a witch,” I said, smiling hugely. So he not only knew about us, but he _was_ one of us.

“Yeah, I am. My dad is one too, but he’s not as powerful as me. He doesn’t practice much, just small spells to help him with cases or something. His dad was a witch, and he wasn’t… well, he made my dad scared of what he was capable of,” Stiles told me, looking down at his hands. I could tell that he was scared of it, too.

I grabbed his hands, bringing them to my face and kissing each fingertip. “Stiles, you don’t need to be scared of being powerful. My mom always tells us that we’re predators, but we don’t have to be killers. The power isn’t what we should focus on, but how we choose to direct it. You’re a good person, you would never hurt anyone.”

“I love you,” he whispered, and then snapped his mouth shut like he hadn’t meant to say it.

“I love you, too Stiles,” I told him, smiling widely and earning a smile from him, too. And then I realized something.

“That’s what I smelled on you! The magic, it smelled like… like petrichor, you know like the earth after it rains,” I told him, and he seemed confused.

“You can’t smell my magic, I hide that smell so ‘weres don’t catch it on me. I try to stay as hidden as possible,” he told me.

“What does it smell like then?” I asked, curious now. Maybe that was just Stiles’ smell, I had just never smelled anything like it before.

He didn’t answer but I was soon surrounded by something that smelled slightly metallic, like ozone, but it was mostly something like cherries that I could smell. It was a very nice smell. Then it was gone.

I opened my eyes again, realizing I had closed them to focus on the smells. That’s when I noticed his eyes were glowing as well, but they were a silvery purple colour.

“Wow,” I breathed, knowing my eyes were glowing gold in response to his. “Stiles… your eyes…”

He grimaced, letting them fade. I could tell he didn’t like them, but I couldn’t understand why. They were beautiful!

“I know, they’re weird,” he said begrudgingly, moving to face the front of his Jeep.

“What are you talking about? Mine glow, too, and I grow claws and hair out of the side of my face. Your eyes are beautiful,” I told him softly.

He shook his head. “You don’t get it. All witches have different eye colours that match their abilities, or where their abilities are strongest.”

I waited for him to keep going. I still didn’t understand his attitude towards his eyes. When he didn’t say anything else I prodded a little, “Okay, that makes sense. Sometimes wolves have different eyes, too.”

“My eyes aren’t normal, Der. They aren’t even one colour. Nobody has eyes like mine. I’m a freak in a world of freaks…” He sounded like he was holding back tears.

“Stiles, I don’t think you’re a freak. I think you’re beautiful,” I admitted.

He took a deep breath, looked at me and smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes, but I knew he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“What else did I smell like? Other than the petrichor, I mean,” he asked. I wanted to keep talking about his eyes, convince him that his being different wasn’t a bad thing, but I could see that it wasn’t going to happen. Not right now, anyways.

“Uh, like cinnamon sugar and coffee,” I told him.

He nodded, “Yeah, those two I’ve heard before. But the petrichor… nobody has ever said anything about that.”

I was a little less concerned about that then I was about other werewolves smelling him. I growled quietly before I stopped myself. I blushed a little. Why was I possessive over him? And why was I having a harder time controlling myself right now?

I leaned my head back against the seat and tried to calm myself down. It was probably just because of the emotional day I’d had, with Isaac and then Stiles. There was a limit to my control.

I heard Stiles moving around but didn’t really think much about it until I felt him climbing into my lap to straddle me. I opened my eyes again, surprised at his boldness, but wrapped my arms around his waist instinctively.

“What’s wrong, Sourwolf? Are you jealous that other wolves have scented me?” He smirked down at me mischievously, like he knew exactly what his words were doing to me.

My jealousy flared up again, a growl ripping out of my throat and my fangs elongating to rip apart anyone that came near Stiles.

He leaned down to kiss behind my ear. “Or are you worried about the wolves that have wanted to be with me?” He whispered.

I lost control then, my wolf roaring at the idea of Stiles with anyone else, especially another wolf. “ _Mine!_ ” I growled before sinking my teeth into his shoulder.

Stiles shuddered above me, a groan falling from his lips. “ _Yours_ ,” he agreed. I felt him grind his hips down against me, and that was when I realized how hard we both were.

I licked the bite, helping it heal. And then I came to my senses about what I had just done.

“Oh god, Stiles, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize what I was doing!” I apologized, worried that I had hurt him. And then I noticed what he was actually doing.

He was definitely not in pain, not with the smell of arousal coming off of him. And he looked totally blissed out, his eyes half closed and his head thrown back in what was clearly ecstasy. He was holding onto my shoulders and desperately grinding against me, so he was the total opposite of in pain.

He moved his mouth to kiss my neck, biting and trying to leave marks that would disappear almost immediately. “Take me home Derek, or I’m going to start riding you right here where your family can hear us.”

I quickly rearranged us so I was in the driver’s seat and started dialling Boyd’s number.

“ _Dude, why are you calling me?_ ” Boyd answered the phone.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew where I was going so that you can tell my mom, but I’m guessing you heard?” I blushed furiously at the thought, and pressed my foot even harder on the gas. I was trying not to be distracted by Stiles moving aside my shirt to get access to more skin.

“ _We all heard, Derek,_ ” he said exasperatedly and then hung up.

I was pulling into Stiles’ driveway in record time, pulling him to the door and grabbing the keys that he at least had enough sense to grab for me. I had barely closed the door before Stiles had shoved me against it and slid his hands up my shirt.

I growled and picked him up, wrapping his legs around my waist and kissing him senseless. He moaned and kissed me back, this one much more frantic than our last.

I carried him to what I assumed was his bedroom–his scent was strongest in here. I was almost overwhelmed by the strength of his scent in this room. It made me lose control again.

I threw him on the bed, where he bounced a couple times, and began pulling my clothes off.

“Clothes. Off. Now,” I growled at him, throwing my shirt and not really caring where it landed.

He pulled his clothes off even faster than I did, and then he lay there staring at me with his chest heaving. His eyes were glowing again, and I’m sure mine were too, but the rest of my body was back in control, though just barely.

I got onto the bed and crawled over him until our faces were level, burying my face in his shoulder, smelling him and leaving marks over every inch of skin I could reach. I didn’t want there to be any doubt that Stiles was mine.

“Stiles,” I panted, forcing myself to use the last bit of control I had. “Stiles are you sure?” I asked, needing to be positive that I wasn’t taking advantage of him.

“Derek, please, _please!_ ” Stiles whined desperately. And then he rubbed his cock against mine and the last bit of control I had snapped.

“ _Fuck!_ ” I growled. I flipped him over and moved down his body so I could taste him and make sure I wasn’t going to hurt him.

I spread his cheeks apart and prodded at the hole with my finger. It slid right in and Stiles moaned. I had to hold the base of my cock to stop from cumming at the fact that he was already wet and open. Magic. It didn’t take me that long to open him enough for my cock to fit and not hurt him.

Which was good, because my control was barely existent and that meant my claws were an immediate danger to Stiles, especially where my fingers currently were.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped, “if you don’t fuck me soon, I am going to hex you.”

I pulled my fingers out of him and he whined, which quickly turned into a very loud moan when I replaced my fingers with my cock. I groaned at the feeling of his heat around me, which was still somehow tight even with all the preparation I had taken.

I was past words at this point, the wolf too much in control, but I made a questioning noise that he must have understood. “I’m fine big guy, better than fine. But I would be even better if you would _move please_!”

I moved into action, snapping my hips into an unrelenting pace. The human part of my brain was momentarily concerned that I was hurting him–humans were more fragile than wolves obviously–but from the response I was getting, Stiles was definitely not hurt. I really needed to stop underestimating this guy.

And of course Stiles was just as vocal during sex as he was any other time. He kept up a constant stream of appreciations and approvals, gratitude to myself and the gods, all of which were punctuated by much swearing and even more moans. I was surprised he didn’t pass out from a lack of oxygen.

But the wolf did everything he could to keep those noises coming, taking cues from what got the best reactions.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes (Stiles had a stamina to match a wolf’s) there was a change in Stiles’ breathing.

“D-Derek, _Derek fuck_ , I’m gonna cum, fuckfuckfuck yeah, _holyshit right there_!” And then he was moaning through his orgasm, tightening around me, and I was following him over the edge. I think I saw the walls of the room shaking but I wasn’t completely sure with the intensity of my orgasm.

When I finally came back to myself I was panting, sweating, and had completely tore through Stiles’ mattress. He had collapsed under me and was breathing just as heavily as I was.

I pulled out of him and collapsed beside him on the bed. Stiles opened his eyes to look at me and the look on his face said he was still very much in his orgasm bliss. I pulled him toward me to kiss him, too overwhelmed by feelings for him to stop myself.

I pulled out of the kiss and touched my forehead to his and we lay like that for I don’t know how long, in the absolute peace and perfection of this moment.

“Wow,” Stiles whispered, breaking the silence.

I laughed quietly. “Yeah, wow,” I agreed. We both grinned at each other. I put my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat as well as hearing it. It was nice, laying here with him and feeling his skin against mine. Not even in a sexual way but just… comforting. I felt whole, as cliché as that was. But I guess clichés were clichés for a reason.

I looked at the bite mark on his shoulder and I realized that it was a scar now, like a scar that had been there for weeks, months even. I ran my fingers over it and felt the slightly raised skin. I didn’t understand anything that was happening–the scar, the smell of Stiles that nobody else had ever smelled, this feeling of completeness, none of it.

“We’re mates,” Stiles said like he was answering my mental question. My eyes met his and I knew my face showed my confusion and shock. Mates were… well they weren’t rare exactly but it wasn’t like everybody had one! That’s why mom had never said anything about them, she probably didn’t want to get our hopes up and she didn’t want us to wait around for them.

“How-how do you know that?” I whispered, scared that he was just guessing and he was wrong. I wanted _so badly_ for Stiles to be my mate.

“I can feel it, that sense of being whole. But I can show you, prove it, if you want?” He asked nervously. I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

He sat up and I followed him. We were sitting facing each other with our legs crossed. In the back of my head I was shocked at how comfortable I was being naked in front of him, at how I would feel vulnerable with anyone else, but I ignored that.

“Okay put your left hand out, palm up,” he told me. I did what he said and then he placed his left hand on top so our palms were touching. Then his eyes glowed again and I was surrounded by the smell of petrichor again and I felt something wrap tightly around our hands and forearms. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was weird. Wherever I could feel… whatever was around my hand and arm, stars appeared on my skin, like a tattoo. I looked at Stiles’ arm and I saw the same thing, but his looked more like vines growing around his arm.

There was a bright halo around our hands and then the smell and light disappeared. It had all lasted about half a second. I looked at the constellations on my skin, and then up to Stiles’ eyes. The wonder on his face mirrored exactly what I was feeling.

“We’re mates,” I whispered. He nodded, speechless for the first time since I had met him. I smiled and ran my fingers along his jaw, happier then I believed possible. I felt like I was going to explode with how happy I was.

“Hey, there’s going to be a pack night at my place tonight, do you want to come?” I asked. I couldn’t skip, not when there hadn’t been one in so long, but I _really_ didn’t want to be apart from Stiles, not after all this.

“Yeah!” He answered excitedly, jumping off the bed. He started pulling on his clothes and throwing mine at me in a rush. I just laughed and got dressed. We went down to the Jeep and started driving to my place, Stiles in the driver’s seat this time.

“So, what are we doing at this pack night?” He asked me. I didn’t ask how he knew how to get to my house, just like he hadn’t asked how I knew where he lived.

“Watching movies. We haven’t had time to hang out together in a while,” I explained.

“Cool,” was all he said, grabbing my hand and smiling contently.

The rest of the drive was comfortably silent. It was just nice to be close to each other, and I could tell that Stiles felt the same way.

When we got to the house I could hear everyone inside, Scott and Isaac, too. I looked at Stiles and realized now that he was nervous. He had been hiding it but it had hit a point where it couldn’t be hidden.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I’m going to go in there and then we’re not only going to have to explain the whole Mates thing, but I’m going to have to tell everyone that I’m a witch. ”

“How do you know everyone is already back?” I asked, though I realized that probably wasn’t the most important thing to focus on. But logically they could still be at the station.

He just tapped his ear: he could hear them. “Powerful witch, Der. It comes with some super senses, just like you.” He smirked at me.

“Stiles, everything will be fine,” I promised, pulling him in for a quick kiss. He smiled back and we both climbed out of the Jeep.

We walked into the living room and were immediately met with disgruntled noises. Stiles looked confused, as did Scott, but I laughed when I realized why they seemed so put-out.

“Dude, you guys reek,” Jackson told us. Stiles understood then and he blushed deeply.

“What? I don’t smell anything!” Scott said, clearly not getting it.

“They smell like sex, Scotty,” Erica said matter-of-factly, smirking at the reaction she got from Scott. He looked like he was trying to control the shock and grossed-out expression on his face, but he was failing miserably.

“Hey, if I have to smell it on you and Boyd, this is payback,” I told her. She just laughed. “I have to go talk to mom really quickly, and then we can watch some movies.”

“Whose turn is it to pick this time?” Isaac asked as I left the room with Stiles’ hand in mine.

“Derek’s,” the rest of the Beta’s groaned in response. I smirked again, they hated when it was my turn for movie night, all of them except Isaac.

My mom was in the kitchen with Laura, seemingly waiting for us if the four mugs of hot chocolate were anything to go by. Stiles and I sat at the counter across from them. I didn’t say anything, just pulled the sleeve of my Henley up to show her the constellations. Stiles followed suit.

“Wow,” Laura whispered, reaching her hand forward to touch the vines on Stiles skin.

“So, you’re a witch. And a very powerful one at that,” said my mom, not sounding even a little surprised.

“How much do you know about witches?” Stiles asked. I could hear the slight desperation in his voice but I wasn’t sure if anyone else would.

“I know quite a bit,” Mom answered, sliding us our mugs. “Sorry, it might be a little cold,” she added.

Stiles just touched the mugs and then there was steam coming from them. Laura looked impressed but didn’t say anything.

Stiles looked at Mom again and then let his eyes glow. “What do you know about this?”

“You really are powerful. I know that for witches, purple means power, wisdom, spiritual powers, and lots of other things–the most powerful witches usually have purple eyes. And silver means the moon and purity, it’s a pretty rare eye colour. And your eyes… I’ve never heard of anyone with eyes like yours,” she said and she sounded awed. Mom wasn’t easily impressed.

Stiles sighed, letting his eyes go back to normal. “Okay, thanks anyways. I also want to ask you what I smell like to you–not the… you know… sex,” he trailed off awkwardly. I probably should have been embarrassed but it was impossible to keep anything like this a secret in the house. I had given up a long time ago.

“Coffee, cinnamon sugar,” Laura answered. Mom nodded but didn’t say anything else.

“Then what the hell are you smelling?” Stiles asked me, confused.

I just shrugged. I had no idea, this was all new to me.

“Derek smells something different?” Mom asked sounding highly curious. Stiles nodded.

“I smell those things, but I smell petrichor, too. Stiles said nobody else has ever smelled that on him and it’s not his magic,” I told her. Maybe she would have an answer to this.

“That’s probably the Mate bond. From what I’ve read, it’s possible for Mate’s to smell a little different to each other.”

“What does Derek smell like to you, Stiles?” Laura asked.

“Like… like chocolate and orange and something kinda salty, like the beach,” he answered. He smiled at me, my favourite smile where he just turned the corners of his mouth up. He was going to kill me with how cute he was.

And now I could never mock Jordan and Laura for how they acted around each other.

“The chocolate and salt, that’s what we all smell. The orange is new. So it’s the bond, for sure. But this isn’t something I’ve ever heard of outside of stories, the tattoos are different, too. How did that happen?” Mom asked. She didn’t sound worried but she seemed like she was trying to control her reactions.

“I, uh, I did a spell to prove that we were mates and they appeared–”

“It felt like something wrapping around our hands and arms, that’s where the stars and vines showed up. At least, that’s what it felt like to me…” I interrupted, too curious about what my mother was keeping to herself.

Stiles nodded, agreeing with my account.

“Well, the markings are indicative of who you are, that much is clear, and I think, Stiles, so is the silver of your eyes. I think it was a sign of what was to come, or maybe it was just to make you more in tune with Derek…” She sounded more like she was thinking out loud now, maybe she was just trying to get her thoughts together.

“So, the stars because Derek’s a wolf,” Laura said, also trying to follow our mother’s train of thought. “And vines for Stiles because he’s a witch?”

“Yeah, that makes sense, witches were originally like Druids, servants of nature. And the silver…” Stiles trailed off, eyebrows scrunched up and finger trailing over the stars on my arm. “Silver!” He suddenly shouted, making Laura and I jump. Mom was just smiling.

Stiles had obviously figured something out, something that my mother had led him to.

“Silver, Der! It’s for the moon! You’re a werewolf! Silver and the stars and the vines! It’s not that I’m a freak, it was just more leading me to you–tying me to you! You and I are supernatural, but we’re also natural in the sense of being tied to nature–me to nature as a witch, you to the lunar cycle!”

“You really are more powerful than anything I’ve ever seen. I’ve only ever read about witches as powerful as you, and they are rare. Like, one every generation, maybe not even then. And the fact that you’re mated with a wolf… That’s also nearly unheard of.” My mother was back to normal, she wasn’t hiding anything anymore. She probably wanted Stiles to figure it all out on his own.

Stiles sat back down on the stool that he had vacated to pace excitedly. He turned and put his hands on either side of my face.

“I’m not a freak, not really. I’m just destined to be yours,” he whispered. He had tears in his eyes but he was smiling. He was relieved to finally understand.

“Mine,” was all I could whisper back before he was kissing me. It was full of everything we were feeling: happiness, excitement, relief, love, but it was still gentle. And then it was over and I realized my mom and Laura had left the room to give us privacy.

“This is really cute and all but I’d like to start watching whatever monstrosity Derek is making us rewatch! What’ll it be this time Derek! Marvel? Star Wars? Harry Potter?” Erica yelled from the living room, the irritation clear in her voice.

I laughed at the look of shock on Stiles’ face. “We really are meant to be together, holy shit.”

“Scott hasn’t seen Star Wars, Derek!” Isaac yelled back. I just heard Scott groan in defeat.

I raised an eyebrow at Stiles, surprised his best friend hadn’t seen some of Stiles favourite movies.

“So, original trilogy?” I asked, earning myself another quick kiss before he was running into the living room to start the movies.

“I love you Der!” He yelled.

“I love you, too,” I said, following him into the living room.

The movie started and everyone settled around me, Stiles in front of me and leaning into my chest. I smiled. Isaac was safe, Stiles and I were Mates, and I was surrounded by my Pack. Things really were getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the last two weeks writing this between work and my online course, so please let me know what you think!   
> To anyone that is waiting for me to update Who Are You Really?: I promise, I haven't forgotten about it, I've just had a hard time getting into the mindset for it. But the next chapter is coming eventually! The last few weeks have just been a total shit show.  
> Anyways, as always, comments and kudos are appreciated and will definitely keep me writing. So, if that's what you want, you know what to do!  
> Thank you for reading, I actually really liked this story so I hope you guys did too.


End file.
